Kane
Ο Glenn Thomas Jacobs '''(26 Απριλίου 1967) είναι ένας Αμερικάνος επαγγελματίας παλαιστής και ηθοποιός που είναι περισσότερο γνωστός με το ring name του, '''Kane. Ο Jacobs ξεκίνησε τη καριέρα του το 1992 στο independent circuit. Πάλεψε για το Smoky Mountain Wrestling ως Unabomb όπου κέρδισε το SMW Tag Team Championship ως μέλος του The Dynamic Duo και στο United States Wrestling Association στο οποίο έγινε USWA Heavyweight Championship ως Doomsday. Αργότερα συμμετείχε στο World Wrestling Federation (το σημερινό WWE) το 1997 όπου πάλευε με το όνομα Kane, ο ετεροθαλής αδερφός του Undertaker στο σενάριο. Μαζί, οι Kane και Undertaker έχουν παλέψει ως Brothers of Destruction. Το είδος match στο οποίο ειδικεύεται είναι το Inferno match. Ο Kane είναι τρεις φορές World Heavyweight Champion στο WWE, έχοντας κερδίσει το WWE Championship, το ECW Championship και το World Heavyweight Championship, κάνοντας το Kane το πρώτο άτομο που έχει κερδίσει αυτά τα τρία world titles. Επίσης, είναι δυο φορές WWE Intercontinental Champion, μια φορά WWE Hardcore Champion και δέκα φορές World Tag Team Champion, κερδίζοντας το WCW World Tag Team Championship μια φορά (με τον Undertaker) και World Tag Team Champion (δυο φορές με τους Mankind, X-Pac και Undertaker και μια φορά με τους The Hurricane, Rob Van Dam, και The Big Show). Ο Kane είναι ο τρίτος Grand Slam Champion στην ιστορία του WWE. Είναι μια φορά νικητής του Money in the Bank και έγινε ο παλαιστής που έκανε γρηγορότερα το cash-in. Ο Kane επίσης κατέχει το ρεκόρ των περισσότερων εξαλείψεων (44) σε Royal Rumble matches. Στη πάλη * Finishing moves ** Ως''' Kane''' *** Chokeslam *** Tombstone Piledriver *** Hellfire Powerbomb (Falling powerbomb) 2001 - 2003 ** Ως Isaac Yankem *** DDS (DDT) ** Ως Fake Diesel *** Jacknife (Sheer-drop release powerbomb) – υιοθετημένο από το Diesel * Signature moves ** Back body drop ** Backbreaker, sometimes into a submission ** Big boot ** Corner clothesline ** Diving clothesline ** Military press drop ** Kneeling backbreaker ** Leg-feed enzuigiri ** Multiple powerslam variations *** Running *** Scoop *** Sidewalk *** Tilt-a-whirl mat ** Running low-angle dropkick to a seated opponent ** Tilt-a-whirl slam ** Two-handed chokelift ** Uppercut, sometimes to the opponent's throat ** Vertical suplex * Managers ** "Hot Stuff" Eddie Gilbert ** Jim Cornette ** Jerry "The King" Lawler ** Jim Ross ** Dutch Mantel ** Paul Bearer ** Chyna ** Tori ** Lita * Nicknames ** "The Big Red Monster" ** "The Big Red Machine" ** "Corporate Kane" ** "Concessions Kane" ** "Merchandise Kane" * Tag Teams ** Al Snow & Unabomb - 1995-1995 ** Brothers Of Destruction - 1998-2014 ** Daniel Bryan & Kane - 2012 ** Diesel & Razor Ramon (ψεύτικοι) - 1996-1997 ** Kane & The Big Show - 2005-2011 ** Kane & X-Pac - 1999-1999 ** Team Hell No - 2012-2013, 2018 Πρωταθλήματα και κατορθώματα * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI Tag Team of the Year (1999) with X-Pac ** PWI ranked him #'13' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1999 and 2004 * Smoky Mountain Wrestling ** SMW Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με τον Al Snow * United States Wrestling Association ** USWA Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) * World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Championship (1 φορά) ** World Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) ** ECW Championship (1 φορά) ** WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 φορές) ** WWE Hardcore Championship (1 φορά) ** WWE Tag Team Championship (2 φορές) - με το The Big Show (1) & το Daniel Bryan (1) ** World Tag Team Championship (9 φορές) – με τους Mankind (2), X-Pac (2), The Undertaker (2), The Hurricane (1), Rob Van Dam (1) και The Big Show (1) ** WCW Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με το The Undertaker ** WWE 24-7 Championship (1 φορά) ** Money in the Bank (Smackdown 2010) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Worst Feud of the Year (2002) vs. Triple H ** Worst Feud of the Year (2003) vs. Shane McMahon ** Worst Feud of the Year (2004) vs. Matt Hardy and Lita ** Worst Feud of the Year (2007) vs. Big Daddy V ** Worst Feud of the Year (2008) vs. Rey Mysterio ** Worst Gimmick (1996) as Fake Diesel ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2001) with The Undertaker vs. KroniK at Unforgiven Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Αμερικάνοι παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Ισπανοί παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Κατηγορία:Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi alumni Κατηγορία:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:United States Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:World Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Κατηγορία:Γεννήσεις το 1967 Κατηγορία:ECW World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:WWE World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Champions Κατηγορία:Ντεμπούτα το 1992 Κατηγορία:WWE Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:Money in the Bank winners Κατηγορία:WWE Hardcore Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Triple Crown champions Κατηγορία:WWE Grand Slam champions Κατηγορία:WWE Intercontinental Champions Κατηγορία:Μασκοφόροι παλαιστές Κατηγορία:WWE World Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:Former basketball players Κατηγορία:Former football players Κατηγορία:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Κατηγορία:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Power Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Council alumni Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι εν ζωή Κατηγορία:Πολιτικοί Κατηγορία:WWE 24-7 Champions